ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrity Jeopardy! (film)
Celebrity Jeopardy! is a 2020 American epic buddy-comedy film directed by Adam McKay, produced by Judd Apatow, and written by Norm Macdonald and Steve Higgins. Based on the sketch of the same name on the NBC variety series Saturday Night Live, the film stars Will Ferrell as a fictionalized version of Jeopardy! host Alex Trebek who tries to host a game show only for idiotic celebrities to constantly embarrass him and thwart his progress. The ensemble cast includes Darrell Hammond, Norm Macdonald, Ben Stiller, Adam Sandler, Martin Short, Andy Samberg, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Wiig and Jane Lynch. Synopsis Alex Trebek (Will Ferrell) is known as the host of the hit game show Jeopardy!, with which he has remained synonymous since 1973. But the show was unceremoniously cancelled in the early 90's, leaving him to search for another way back to the top. This led to the creation of Celebrity Jeopardy!, in which celebrities would play the iconic game in an effort to attract more viewers. Trebek's plan took quite the turn when his first episode was just 30 minutes of stupid answers, inappropriate behavior and comments regarding his mother. The show somehow gained a following heading into the mid-2000's despite slowly destroying the host's sanity. It eventually gets to the point where Trebek loses it behind the scenes and quits, putting the show on indefinite hiatus. In 2011, NBC announces a new show called Hollywood Game Night and Jane Lynch is set to host. It will involve celebrities and will air at the same time that Trebek's show did. Sony Pictures Television is furious about this and, after making a deal with an equally irate Sean Connery (Darrell Hammond), decide to fight fire with fire by somehow reviving Celebrity Jeopardy! with a big tournament in which the winner will receive a million dollars. Connery locates his old "friend" Trebek and forms an unlikely alliance with him to bring as many celebrities together as possible and make the revival happen. But Lynch refuses to be upstaged by a "has-been". Can Trebek and Connery work together to give Celebrity Jeopardy! the ultimate comeback it rightfully deserves? Cast * Will Ferrell as Alex Trebek * Darrell Hammond as Sean Connery * Norm Macdonald as Burt "Turd Ferguson" Reynolds * Jane Lynch as herself * Jimmy Fallon as Regis Philbin * Kristen Wiig as Kathie Lee Gifford * Martin Short as Jerry Lewis * Adam Sandler as himself * French Stewart as himself * Andy Samberg as Nicolas Cage * Joe Piscopo as Phil Donahue * John Goodman as Marlon Brando * Taran Killam as Michael Keaton * John Travolta as himself * Ben Stiller as Tom Cruise * Jeff Goldblum as himself * Minnie Driver as herself * French Stewart as himself * Calista Flockhart as herself * Keanu Reeves as himself * Jamie Costa as Robin Williams * Hilary Swank as herself * Tom Hanks as himself * Jim Breuer as Ozzy Osbourne * Amy Poehler as Sharon Osbourne * Kate McKinnon as Martha Stewart * Reese Witherspoon as Anne Heche * Lucy Liu as Catherine Zeta-Jones * Jay Pharoah as Chris Tucker * Bill Hader as Dave Matthews * Melissa Villaseñor as Björk * Shawn Mendes as Justin Bieber * Tim Roth as Christoph Waltz * Alec Baldwin as Tony Bennett * Jim Carrey as Matthew McConaughey * Kenan Thompson as Cee Lo Green * Cecily Strong as Sofia Vergara * Beck Bennett as Nick Offerman * "Weird Al" Yankovic as himself Trivia *This is the first Saturday Night Live feature film since MacGruber, which came out in 2010. *Some of the celebrities represented in the film are played by actors who had the same roles on SNL while others just play themselves. *The film is directed by Adam McKay and produced by Judd Apatow, both of whom worked on the Anchorman franchise alongside Will Ferrell. *Norm Macdonald and Steve Higgins, who worked on the original SNL skit together, co-wrote the film. *This is an ensemble film in the same vein as This Is the End and It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *The film takes place in an alternate timeline, which explains why the original Jeopardy! is cancelled. Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Comedy films Category:Ensemble cast films Category:Saturday Night Live films Category:American comedy films Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Saturday Night Live Category:2020 films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-13 Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films produced by Judd Apatow Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Comedy Category:2020 Category:2020 Film Category:Apatow Productions films Category:Live-Action films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:PG-13 Rated comedy films Category:Live-Action Category:NBCUniversal Category:American buddy films